1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control operation in an image processing apparatus having plural functions.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in an image processing apparatus including an image formation apparatus such as a copying machine or the like, if a service call error (i.e., an error to which a serviceperson is necessary) occurs, a screen for urging a user to reset the power supply (i.e., to once turn off and then turn on the power) is displayed together with a notification of service call, and then all the processes in the image processing apparatus are stopped.
However, even if such the service call error occurs, a device which has to be repaired or exchanged by the serviceperson is often a part of the image processing apparatus. In such a situation, there is a problem that, although devices other than the device to which the error occurs can normally operate, the image processing apparatus can not be used as a whole until the repair is completed by the serviceperson.